Poetry Lessons
by skargasm
Summary: Spike decides to share his love of poetry with Xander, which leads to a series of events that no one could have imagined! Follows on from Prequel to Poetry Lessons but you don't need to have read that to like this, or read this to like that!
1. Poetry Lessons I

**Story: **Poetry Lesson

**Summary: **Spike decides to share his love of poetry with Xander

**Rating: **NC17

**Disclaimer: **The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!

**Feedback: **would be lovely! And no doubt you can tell what sort of mood I'm in based on this little fic...

**Poetry Lesson**

"Keep reading" Xander groaned as he pushed himself into that cool, clinging tunnel once more. He lowered his head, the damp dark curls sticking momentarily to the nape of Spike's neck.

"Fuck, Xan..." 

"Keep reading or I'll stop" he growled, pulling himself slowly, so slowly back until just the head of his cock was piercing Spike's clinging hole. Groaning, Spike desperately tried to focus on the page in front of him, knowing his evil, cunning lover meant what he said about stopping.

Unable to concentrate, Spike was forced to start from the beginning again:

"_I like my body when it is with your body  
It is so quite new a thing  
Muscles better and nerves more  
I like your body, I like what it d.. - bloody buggering fuck!"  
_  
A sharp twist of his hips sent Xander hard into Spike's depths, bashing his prostate as he tunnelled in until his hips were pressed up against the lean buttocks of his lover, his hands gripping those sharp hip bones tightly enough to leave fingertip bruises. 

"Like this Blondie? Like how this feels..." 

"Fuck love, yeah, just yeah..." 

"I love your Giles voice..." he growled into Spike's ear, hips pistoning back and forth, hammering his body into the lean shape beneath him. "...I love hearing you form those words while I fuck you..."

"Oh God, love, just shut up and fuck me already" Spike growled in return, throwing the book away and pushing backwards until he was on his knees. Xander pressed his chest down until he was draped over Spike's back, never ceasing the movement of his hips.

"Fuck Spike, you are so damn tight..." he stuttered, hips snapping as he angled so that he was hitting that little bundle of nerves on every entry. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, he moved one hand from Spike's hip and grabbed at his hard, leaking cock, sliding the foreskin back and swiping his thumb over the tip.

"Yeah, oh fuck me, yeah..." Spike moaned, driving himself backwards on his knees so that their two bodies were slapping together, the sharp sounds echoing around the quiet of their bedroom.

"Spike... gonna...gonna cum...Spike..." losing the ability to speak, Xander's jackhammered into his lover, eyes clenched closed, teeth gritted as he tried to hold off. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth and with no warning bit down hard where his lover's neck met his shoulder. Spike howled, driving his dick forward into the tunnel of Xander's fist, the sudden bite all he needed to send him over the brink.

Xander's jerked once, twice, shaking as it felt as though his brains were being squeezed out of end of his dick by the muscles of Spike's ass clenching as he came.

"Fuuuuckkkk" Spike dropped onto the bed, uncaring of the huge wet patch he landed in. "Ooof – OI!" he shouted as Xander landed heavily on top of him.

"Guh" was the only response from the sweating, panting man atop him. He smiled softly to himself as he felt the lips gently kiss the nape of his neck, a little chain of kisses moving towards the bitemark that was even now fading.

They both groaned as Xander pushed himself off of Spike's back, rolling to flop next to him on the bed.

"So, love, you think you wanna read a bit more poetry sometime after all?"

Xander turned his head to look into those dazzling blue eyes, a huge grin splitting his face "Hell yeah, English was never like this at Sunnydale High"!


	2. Poetry Lessons II

Story: Poetry Lesson II : A Lesson for Spike

Summary: A poem for Spike

Rating: Dunno but it's a bit darker than 15...

Warning: character death

Disclaimer: The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!

Feedback: would be lovely! And no doubt you can tell what sort of mood I'm in based on this little fic...

**Poetry Lesson II : A Lesson for Spike**

Throwing open the door, Spike looked up and down the corridor. After their row, Xander had stomped out of the flat, leaving him there to simmer. But something didn't feel right, and dragging on his duster he was just heading to the door when there was a knock.

A small, pretty looking box was on the doorstep, a beautiful red bow tied over the top. But the scent – the scent seemed _wrong_. It smelled – it smelled like blood. It smelled like **Xander's** blood! Squatting down, he pulled at the ribbon, his hand going to his mouth in horror as the lid flipped open revealing the 'gift' inside.

Without volition, he reached out and picked up the blood-smeared card that was nestled on the side of the box, and flicked it open.

_William_

_How many times have I told you to take care of your little toys? Tsk tsk my boy, bad show and all that!_

_My lovely friends in LA let me out to play, and I couldn't let the chance to see you and your 'Boy' pass by! Imagine my surprise when I saw him all alone, walking towards the Magic Box. _

_Knowing how much you like poetry, I thought you might like this. How does it go again? Ah yes:_

"_I carry your heart with me_

_(I carry it in my heart)_

_I am never without it_

_(anywhere I go you go, my dear, _

_and whatever is done by me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you"_

_Now you can always have him with you, and after all I gave him to you in the first place! See you soon, Willy, see you **real** soon_

_Angelus_

Gameface to the fore, tears streaming down his face, Spike fell to floor, knocking over the box as he did so. Reaching out, he picked up the still warm heart of his love and curled himself around it, sobbing brokenly.


	3. Poetry Lessons III

**Story:** Poetry Lesson III : Facing the Sun

**Summary:** If his Boy is gone, what's left?

**Pairing: ** Spike/Xander

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!

**Feedback: **would be lovely – this is to make up for the mean fic I posted earlier!

**Poetry Lesson III : Facing the Sun**

"OMG Spike, what happened to you?" The sheer horror in the Slayer's voice should have been enough to bring him to his senses. But it wasn't. His Boy was gone – nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing remained but facing the sun, his steps taking him to the Magic Box with no forethought.

"Angelus..." he stuttered, swaying in the doorway, the gruesome gift still clutched tight to his chest.

"Well yes, we meant to warn you - we saw Angelus – he almost got Xander but he managed to escape … " Giles' voice reached him from very far away.

"No, you don't understand. Angelus took his heart and gave it to me – left it as a gift". The vampire sounded so lost, so bereft – incongruous with the picture he presented, blood smeared across his chest, bloody hands held out to them like an offering.

"Oh dear Lord!" The Watcher finally put two and two together and realised what had happened. He moved towards Spike, slowly, hands held in front of him to show he meant no harm. "Spike, no, Xander got away – he's got some lacerations, but Willow is bandaging him up now. Believe me, he's safe".

"He's – what? No, no. Angelus left me a poem – he said... he said it was so I could keep his heart with me always..." Looking up at Giles, he had never looked less the Big Bad, instead he stood before the Watcher, a small, thin, lost man, all hope stripped away.

"Buffy, get Xander," Giles ordered, taking Spike by the shoulders and leading him to one of the chairs round the research table. Ignoring the books strewn around, he sat on the edge of the table, looking down at the Vampire. Taking the leaking heart from the his loose grasp, Giles tried to get through to him again. "Spike, you need to give me that. Angelus lied to you – he was messing with your mind. Xander is here – safe".

"Safe?"

"Blondie?" Shirtless, a white bandage showing starkly against his tan, Xander stepped through from the training room, heading straight towards his lover. "Spike – oh my God, what's wrong?"

"XANDER!" Leaping to his feet, Spike strode across the room, yanking the tall man into his arms and burying his face in his neck. Inhaling deeply of that unique aroma that made up his Boy, he took deep unneeded breaths, his mind refusing to accept that what he was seeing was real.

"Hey, Bleachie, it's ok. You know there's no way Deadboy was gonna get the drop on me. It's ok, really, sssh now". Wrapping his arms around the shaking vampire, Xander pressed kisses against his hair and forehead, wherever he could reach, his hands stroking up and down Spike's back.

Spike looked up at last, grabbing Xander's face in his hands and pulling it down until their foreheads were pressed together. His eyes closed, he thanked all of the Gods of the Undead Evil for keeping his boy safe, for not taking away his reason for un-living. Shifting his face to the side, he pressed their lips together, putting everything he felt into that kiss – love, longing, fear – everything. He held nothing back. And Xander – his beautiful, loving Boy – gave him everything in return. Their arms wrapped around each other, they held on tight, both almost drowning in the knowledge of how close they had come to losing each other.

"Oh my Goddess, Buffy, he really does love him!"

"Yeah Willow, it looks like he really does". Buffy coughed slightly. "And I gotta say it - they look _**really**_ hot together..."

"Well yes, be as that may be, perhaps we should er settle down and try to figure out what exactly is occurring..." wiping his glasses, Giles avoided looking at the kissing couple. "Come along, Willow, Buffy – let's give them some semblance of privacy", and so saying he shuffled and nudged the girls back towards the training room, away from the completely oblivious pair.

"_...and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"_

"_I Carry Your Heart with Me" – E E Cummings_


	4. Poetry Lessons IV

**Story:** Poetry Lessons IV : Appeasing the Demon – Part I

**Summary:** Spike needs to mark his territory

**Rating:** R for language mainly – smut is next chapter! death

**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!

**Feedback: **would be lovely – this is to make up for the mean fic I posted earlier!

**Poetry Lesson IV : Appeasing the Demon – Part I **

"Spike, about how we've been treating you..."

"Don't say it Slayer – let's just let bygones be bygones, yeah?" Uncomfortable at the idea of being part of some Scooby Group Hug, Spike stepped back from the girl. Xander grinned, fully aware of Spike's aversion to warm and fuzzies (unless they involved warm bodies, fuzzy minds and lots of sweaty sex).

"Why the devil didn't Wesley and the rest let us know what they were planning? Did they have no idea how dangerous it would be?" Giles was striding angrily around the Magic Box, glasses in hand, flailing around as he gestured wildly.

"I don't rightly care what they were planning. All I know is there's no way that Broody McForehead is gonna get a chance to come anywhere near my Boy again. Ain't going through that again – no way, no how!"

"Yes, well, as you say Spike, regardless of their plans we need to ensure that everyone here is kept safe as long as Angelus is loose. And Xander had quite the close call this evening – we don't want a reoccurrence of that, for anyone".

"Ooh, ooh, we could help re-soul him..."

"Willow, I would think after the far-reaching effects of your last foray into magic" looking askance at Spike and Xander, "you would think twice about throwing yourself back into such things. It is only good fortune that meant your Anti-Demon-Magnet didn't cause more damage".

"But Giles, how was I to know that making Xander anti other demons would seal him to Spike's demon? There was no way I could have foreseen..." she protested.

"And **that** is exactly why you shouldn't have done the spell. If you cannot foresee the consequences, you shouldn't be casting the spell. Enough now, Willow. Wesley said they are ready to re-ensoul Angelus and they don't actually require our assistance. I think we should all consider ourselves very fortunate that things did not go far worse..."

On that note, they decided that it was time to shut up shop and go home. Despite the wards on the Magic Box, they would all feel much safer in their own homes, especially after reinforcing the de-invite spells that had been placed on each residence.

By the time Xander and Spike made it back to the flat, Xander was flagging badly. Blood loss, combined with adrenaline spikes and he wasn't sure he could drag himself up the stairs to his landing, coming to a halt when he reached their front door. The pretty little box lay crumpled on it's side, ribbon flowing like a small river beneath the letter that Angelus had written. There were blood stains seeping through the outside of the box and forming small congealing puddles on the floor.

Spike froze as he came up behind Xander.

"Spike, I..."

"No. Don't want to talk about it, Pet. Just want to get inside the flat and get inside you. All the rest of this can wait". Deliberately stamping on the box, Spike pushed his key into the lock and opened the door. He didn't even remember closing it behind himself when he had left earlier – mind you, he couldn't remember how he made it to the Magic Box in one piece!

"i just don't understand how you thought it was mine – surely you could smell..."

"Look, was hardly in the right frame of mind to be trying to sift through smells. I thought I had your fucking heart in my hand – forgive me if I wasn't thinking straight!" His back ramrod straight, Spike stalked over to the window and scowled out at what was left of the night. And to think he had thought about facing the sun – over a fucking pig heart...

"Hey, Spike, I wasn't – look, I'm sorry. It's just been bizarro night and I think we both need some rest".

"Can't sleep yet Boy. Got summat I gotta do first". Turning towards Xander, Spike expression made him freeze in the act of stripping off his shoes.

"And what might that be Bleachboy? Cos I gotta tell ya I am shattered. The row earlier, walking into Angelus - " At the blaze of yellow that stripped away the blue, Xander realised he might well have said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, I can smell him on ya. And that's not right – not gonna stand for that. Can't put up with that". Shaking his head, Spike began moving towards Xander. Or rather, he began to slink towards Xander, his body fluid in a predatory fashion, golden eyes gleaming.

"Spike..." Unconsciously, Xander began backing away, coming to a stop as his back hit the front door.

"You're mine, Pet. Demon here, yeah? Not gonna have someone else's scent all over what belongs to me. Doesn't matter if you wanted it or not – it's there and I need to get rid of it, one way or another".

"Errr, one way or another?"

"Oh yeah, Pet. There's more than one way to get rid of the stink of another demon. Could skin ya alive. But then I like your skin. I like how warm and brown and alive your skin is..."

Gulping, Xander was mesmerised as his lover moved towards him. The prey instinct, the instinct to stay still in the hope that he would go unnoticed was upon, and he could do nothing but stare, his heart thumping at his lover's words.

"And I'm voting a big no on skinning the Xanman alive – my skin fits me so well the way it is, seems a waste to ruin such a good fit..." he babbled.

"Of course, there's other ways Pet. Ways that would have you writhing and screaming the rest of the night, and most of tomorrow". Tongue tucked firmly behind his teeth, Spike began to strip off his clothes – duster hitting the floor, swiftly followed by his black teeshirt. His hands went to his waistband, thumbs tucked beneath it, long fingers framing his bulging crotch.

"And me being turned on by that is a sign that maybe I was dropped on my head as a child..."

"Yeah, Pet, gonna mark you with my scent inside and out. And then – then, I'm going after Peaches' fat arse for even _daring_ to come near what's mine..."


	5. Poetry Lessons V

******Story:** Poetry Lessons IV : Appeasing the Demon – Part II **  
****Summary:** Spike is marking his territory, once and for all **  
****Rating:**NC17 **  
****Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way! **  
****Feedback**: would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit! A/N : this is the first part, more to come...

**Poetry Lesson IV : Appeasing the Demon - Part II **

Xander knew various parts of his body were sensitive. His inner elbow when stroked made him sigh; the small of his back being touched the right way sometimes made him give a little giggle; the nape of his neck, if Spike blew gently, sent a shiver through his whole body. And he knew that Spike was aware of all of his special places. But now, now he had discovered whole new areas that reacted to stimulus.

Spreadeagled on the bed on his front, his vampire lying on top of him, hands clasping the headboard, Xander struggled to catch his breath. His skin felt too small to hold his body, hot and tight and tingling and he was lying on a hard-on that felt as though it would burst, despite the lack of direct contact. He had no idea how long they had been on the bed. When they came into the bedroom, Spike had pushed him onto the bed on his back, covering him instantly.

Deep, drugging kisses, hands pulling his hair to move his head where it was wanted. Nibbling, biting, tongue sucking, tongue thrusting - at times he had wondered if Spike remembered that he needed to breathe, then decided it was over-rated anyway if it meant they could stay locked together. Spike hands came up and grabbed his wrists, pushing his arms down onto the bed as he reared up over Xander. Hips jerking, he pushed his hard cock directly alongside Xander's, rubbing them against each other. Panting, Xander could tell Spike was muttering but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Releasing Xander's left wrist, Spike reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around both of their leaking erections, long fingers squeezing them together as he began a fast rhythmic movement.

"Gonna mark you good and proper, yeah - make it so no one touches what's mine. Every bugger will know that you're mine after this". He sped up his movements, stripping their flesh ruthlessly fast until Xander was moaning incoherently heart thudding, face flushed with blood as he rushed towards orgasm. With a spasmodic jerk, Xander came in a hot flood over Spike's fingers, clenched fists releasing as he let all of the tension flow out of him with his cum, relaxing into the mattress.

Releasing Xander's still spitting cock, Spike began a even rougher motion, hand movements almost blurring with speed as he thrust his hips into his own fist. "Gonna mark you all over - ugh, fuck - gonna cover you in me so every fucker knows you're mine. MINE!" he roared, throwing his head back as he came all over Xander's chest and belly. Without missing a beat, he released his still hard cock and rubbed their combined spendings into Xander's flesh, spreading it over his nipples, his abs and all over his chest.

"Fuck, Spike - that was just..."

"Not finished Xander - barely getting started here luv..." So saying, Spike leaned over and engulfed Xander's cock in one swoop, sucking the softening flesh as far down as it would go, nuzzling his nose into the crisp dark curls of hair.

"Oh God, hey, blondie - human here remember!" Xander tossed his head back, body so sensitised that Spike's actions verged on the painful. He could feel Spike's arm jerking backwards and forwards, and raising his head he could see down the length of their bodies that he was pulling on his cock until it was rock hard once again. "Fuck..."

Releasing the hardening flesh from his mouth, Spike replied "Yeah, luv, we'll get to that soon enough..." before crawling up Xander's body until his cock was pressed against the man's lips. "Suck me luv, take me in". As Xander opened wide and took Spike's cock in, he vaguely remembered what Spike had said about taking the rest of the night and most of tomorrow...**  
**


	6. Poetry Lessons VI

**Story:** Poetry Lesson V : Demon Appeased  
**Summary:** Spike's demon needed everyone to know the boy belonged to him...  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Warnings: **Explicit slash, bloodplay, copious use of the term 'Boy' - I think that covers it!  
**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
**Feedback:** would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit!

**Poetry Lesson V : Demon Appeased**

"Spike..." The groan was dragged out of him as once more a roughened tongue licked up his nape. He could feel the ridges on his lover's face as it was rubbed up and down his neck, parted lips leaving a trail of kisses as Spike moved down his body. He inhaled sharply as he felt the prick of fangs – not biting – just marking him, down his nape to the knobs of his vertebrae, a line of blood droplets rising from his skin. Spike was balanced over him now, hands beside his chest, knees alongside his butt. Then, like a full body massage, he felt Spike rest along his whole body again sliding from side to side so that the cool skin of his chest caressed Xander's back.

"Sssh, love, gonna take good care of ya – don't you worry". Again, Spike rubbed his body against Xander's, determined to erase every microscopic trace of Angelus's scent. Lapping at the droplets of blood, he hissed in pleasure at the taste of his Boy - love and lust the overpowering feelings rising from him. Moving down the bed, Spike ran his hands down Xander's back, allowing his talons to score gently. Hands resting on the firm, muscular cheeks he pulled them apart and pushed his face in close.

"Holy Mother of God, Spike!" the words seemed to be wrenched from him as he felt that strong tongue push firmly against his pucker, jabbing and pressing until it gave way and allowed entry. Xander reared up unconsciously, only to be pushed back down by firm hands.

Lifting his head, Spike said "Ah ah ah, luv, you stay where I put you. Hold on tight to that headboard, and don't let go – you hear me?" Assuming obedience, he returned to his task, diving once more between those cheeks and tasting the musky essence of his lover. Taking a deep breathe, he shuffled backwards, coming to rest on his knees between Xander's spread thighs.

Reaching for the lube on the bed, he flipped the lid open, liberally coating his fingers. Sliding between those cheeks once more, he pushed two fingers into the damp hole, scissoring them gently to prepare the way. He wanted to be gentle - wanted to not scare the boy - but the demon wanted to mark it's territory, wanted to pound it's way into the hot, heaving body until no-one would ever dare touch what was his again. Shaking off his true face his hands went to Xander's hips, intending to pull the boy to his knees. He had to at least start  
this off gently...

"You ready for me Xander?"

"Huh?" He knew Xander was tired – not many humans could have come twice in such a short space of time and not felt a little tired, let alone after the traumatic evening they had had. Realising that despite his arousal, Xander wasn't going to be able to withstand the pounding his Demon insisted was necessary to reclaim his boy, Spike shifted back once more.

"Lift up a bit luv." Grabbing a pillow, Spike pushed it under Xander's hips – to push his ass higher but also to provide something for Xander to hump into.

Easing his cheeks open, Spike moved forward and began to push the head of his cock into the scalding heat awaiting him. Slowly, so slowly, he pushed forwards with his hips savouring every milimetre of the clinging, flexing warmth as he reclaimed his boy. He heard Xander give a cry as his relentless entry nudged his prostate then with a final push he was balls deep in his human. Soaking up the warmth, Spike was still for a moment. No one was ever going to take this away from him - he would kill them first. Rocking his hips from side to side, he pressed his cock against the walls of Xander's ass. Taking a deep breath, he was happy he could no longer scent anything 'other' - just the combined scents of him and Xander, semen, blood and sweat mixed together in pleasing cocktail.

Grasping Xander's hips, Spike withdrew until just the head of his cock was inside, paused, and then slammed back in.

"Ugh!" Steady withdrawal, slamming entry Spike built up a swift rhythm until he was pounding into Xander. Hands clenched tight on hip bones, demon face to the fore, he changed angle slightly so that he was hitting Xander's prostate on every entry, grunts escaping him as he powered in and out. He leaned up so that his upper body was upright and he could look down and watch himself entering that clinging. scalding hole, a sight that drew even more groans from his.

Xander was pushing back as much as he was able, hands scrabbling for a hold on the sheets as he was pushed inexorably higher. Tired, aching, but so turned on, he felt like his body belonged to someone else. Nerves zinging, unconscious moans escaping with every slamming entry, he knew he couldn't last much longer. Come on, come on, he silently goaded, knowing what Spike wanted to do but not knowing whether this time, this time he _would_ do it.

"Please..." he moaned, turning and tilting his head invitingly.

"You sure?"

"Fuck, yes - please Spike, please..."

The clamour of his demon too strong to ignore, the invitation from this amazing human being too alluring to resist, Spike struck. Face nestled in the curve where that strong neck met shoulders, he bit deep, moaning even more at the gush of life-giving fluid that splashed into his 's wail as he climaxed ringing in his ears, Spike gulped once, then once more before pulling out his fangs and reefing himself out of his boy's clinging body.

"ARGHHH!" the primal roar came from his gut as he fisted his cock, great gobs of come spurting all over Xander's back, ass and thighs as Spike came, and came and came! Head lolling forward, panting for breath, Spike used both hands to rub his come into the strong muscular back, the smooth taut buttocks. No one could mistake the claim now - Xander belonged to him!


	7. Poetry Lessons VII

**Story:** Poetry Lesson VI : Acceptance  
**Rating:** R for language  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
**Feedback:** would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit!

**Poetry Lesson VI : Acceptance**

"We're going to have to leave aren't we?" Xander lifted his head from Spike's chest so he could look him in eye.

"Yeah, Pet, we are. Somehow don't think you're gonna be able to hide _that_ from the Slayer for too long, and once she sees it she's gonna know I've got my bite back". Spike's fingers traced the claim scar lightly eyebrow quirking at Xander's shivery reaction.

"But the chip hasn't been working for months and you haven't done anything _too_ evil - don't you think she would listen?"

"Xander, come on luv. It took something as drastic as Angelus for them to realise how we felt about each other, which is fucking stupid since it's bloody obvious. They won't believe I'm not noshing on the local populace just because we say I'm not".

"But..."

"No, forget it luv. Besides, I need to get cracking on finding out what's going on with Peaches. Whether that soul has been shoved back up his fat arse or not, we're gonna have a little chat about his latest visit..."

"Spike, you know I hate Deadboy at least as much as you do but do you _really_ want to get into a fight with him?"

"Wot - you think I can't beat him? Leave it out Xander - Angelus has only been free a few days, so the poof has mainly been living on fucking animal shite and fighting sewer rats for the last century. I've been on human blood since _before_ the chip came out - he stands no chance". Spike couldn't keep the note of pride out of his voice - Xander had sourced rejected donor blood from the local hospital, so even though he (mainly) bagged it, he had been drinking human blood for the last six months they had been together.

"Alright, alright, don't get your pants in a twist".

Spike snorted with laugher. "Er, think you mean don't get your knickers in a twist there love - if you're gonna talk English, at least get the saying right!"

"Ha ha, laugh it up FangBoy!" Pulling himself out of Spike's arms, Xander shuffled towards the edge of the bed and stood up. "Whoa!" A whole host of aches and pains reminded him how he had indeed spent the last evening and most of the day. Spike's desire to claim his human, inside and out, had required some dedication and effort, and Xander's back, thighs, arms, hips and yeah, his dick, were feeling rather overworked. He looked over his shoulder at Spike, who leered at him. Yeah, ok, so somebody had most **definitely** made their presence felt! As Spike's gaze travelled down his body, Xander could feel the blush start at his chest and rush to his face. His cock was valiantly trying to rise and his breath caught in his throat as he watched those blue eyes bleed to golden.

"Xander..." BRRNGG! "Bugger!" Shrugging forlornly, Xander shuffled over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.  
"Hey Buff" Xander said, and Spike groaned - there went absolutely any chance he'd had of getting his boy back in bed. Pulling the quilt over his head, he inhaled the rich mixture of scents, whilst soaking up the warmth left behind by his human. He could still hear Xander speaking on the phone, and cursed in his head when he heard him say "ok, yeah, Magic Box at sunset" before putting down the phone.

"Spike? Spike - I know you heard that".

"Bugger off!"

"And there was I about to offer you some hot shower sex... but if you're not interest..." before he could finish speaking, Xander found himself swept off his feet by a blond whirlwind and rushed into the bathroom. "Hey, Blondie, is it true vampire blood has restorative powers cos suffering human here"

"Yeah, it can do but did I ever tell you about the restorative powers of vampire spunk -"

"Spike!"

"You want me to **what**?" Spike's voice echoed around the Magic Box, making Xander wince at the volume although he could understand the sentiment.

"Wesley has contacted me and let me know that they have successfully re-souled Angelus. He is quite desperately needed in their current circumstances, and, er, well the general consensus is that it would be most advantageous to all parties if you would, um, forego any vengeance you had planned". Giles did not look happy to be the one to have to put forward the suggestion a second time, having seen the emotional state Spike had been in following Angelus's evil prank.

"You have got to be fucking kiddin' me! First off they let the bog-trottin' wanker out with not so much as a by-your-leave to the people who might be affected! And now they want me to just say s'ok mate, attack my boy, smear his blood all over a fuckin' pig's heart and play your friggin mind games so I wanna walk into the sun but I _forgive_ you cos you've got ya soul back and you're needed for the 'good' fight?" Spike had been getting more and more wound up as he spoke, stomping around the shop, arms waving madly in the air.

"Well in essence, yes, that would be erm an adequate summary, yes". Spike stared at him incredulously.

"Come on Xander, we're going". Spike grabbed Xander's hand, pulling him to his feet and moving towards the door.

"Hold it, Spike, you don't get to speak for Xander - " Buffy began, reaching over and grasping Xander by the wrist to keep him in place.

"You better let my boy go, Slayer - you don't wanna mess with me on this".

"No, YOU listen. Xander doesn't have to go with you - he isn't some sort of _pet_ that you can drag around. And as for any revenge again Angel surely you can see - "

*I see **nothing** but your pathetic insistence that his effing soul makes some sort of difference! Xander could have _died_ and you weak sods just wanna let him get away with it?" Tugging at Xander once more, Spike again tried to leave. Refusing to release her grip Buffy pulled harder, accidentally grabbing the sleeve of Xander's top and causing the collar to gape open.

"What the hell?" Leaping backwards, whipping a stake from her waistband, Buffy fell into a fighting stance facing Spike. "You bit him?"

"Shit!" said Xander stepping forwards between Buffy and Spike, determined that this was not going to end badly. "Buffy, wait, you need to understand..."

"Understand nothing - how the hell did he bite you Xander? Did the chip stop working?" She tried to edge sideways to get a clearer pathway to Spike but Xander followed her movements. "Giles, did the chip stop working - what's going on?"

Thanking God that Willow wasn't there - he could just imagine what a fubar _that_ would make the entire situation - Xander held his hand palm up towards Buffy and Giles.

"Guys, it's not what you think..."

"Did - was it _Angel_ who bit you? But we would have seen it last night - Xander what is going on..."

"You need to back off Slayer - let the boy speak".

"Yes, thank you Spike - like we needed you to tell us that" Giles interjected sarcastically. "Now, if we could all calm down, perhaps we could ascertain exactly what is occurring. Am I correct in thinking that the chip has ceased to function?"

"S'right".

"And when did this occur?"

"Six months ago. Boy figured out how to get it to stop working and sorted it out for me. S'cleverer than you lot ever gave him credit for".

"Xander, no - I can't believe you would do that to us!"

"Buffy, I didn't do anything to you. The chip was just wrong - what the Initiative were doing was wrong. I believed that before Spike and I got together, and I had to do something about it, I just had to".

"For six months! And how many people has your _lover_ killed while you've just stood by?"

"BUFFY!" "OI" Giles and Spike shouted at the same time, both of them aware of how quickly the situation could degenerate into violence.

"He's not killing Buffy. In fact, most of the time he's on bagged human blood and the rest of the time there are plenty of bad guys out there..."

"And we're just meant to take your - HIS - word for that? Oh my God, Xander, you are just so naive!" she laughed scornfully.

"No, Buffy I'm not. I stopped being naive about the time I had to stake my best friend days after you came to town". Xander's body language had changed - no longer defensive, now angry. "And yes, I believe Spike when he tells me that he's no longer killing innocents. And the bite - my bite - was with my full consent. But you'd know about that, right? About _letting_ a vampire bite you?"

"So this goes back to me and Angel? God, get over it already - "

"Oh please! Get over yourself. This is about me and Spike, about us being as close as two beings can be. And if anyone should know what sex with a vampire entails, it should be you." Throwing up his hands in frustration, Xander turned away. "This is pointless. Look, it doesn't matter about the chip being out - Spike and I are leaving town anyway. And as for Deadboy? We'll take what you said under advisement. Come on, Spike, let's go".

Smirking at the Watcher and the Slayer, Spike backed away towards the door. He could sense Xander's misery with the entire situation, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't happy to once more be feared - the Big Bad was back, and the Watcher and Slayer knew it. Yanking open the door, he bounced out of the shop.

"Xander, wait -"

"No, Buff, I think it's better for everyone if Spike and I just leave. Not leaving town straight away, but we'll be packing. Please - I'd like to be the one to tell Willow..."

"Oh my God, this will break Willow's heart!"

"Yeah, yeah I know". Head lowered, Xander held the door handle. "Please, Buffy, just think this through. Spike has been chipfree for months and he hasn't hurt you, or any of the gang. I won't be stuck in the middle between you and him any longer, but I would really like the chance to say goodbye properly and not be run out of town. Will you just think about it - for me?"

"Xander - "

"Yes, Xander - Buffy and I will talk and we will make the opportunity to sit down and discuss things properly", Giles interrupted. "But please - can you _try_ and stop Spike from going after Angel - at least, not without giving us some sort of heads up?"

"Yeah, G-Man, I can try. I'll be in touch". So saying, he left the shop and walked towards Spike who was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. "Spike - "

"Yeah Pet? "

"Can we just go home? Please? I don't wanna have to think - I just wanna go home". Flicking the cigarette away and throwing his arm over Xander's shoulders, Spike pulled him in tight and turned him in the direction of the car. His boy needed some TLC and he was more than happy to oblige. Xander accepted him exactly as he was - vampire, demon, poet, killer. He could do nothing less than accept his boy, complete with entanglements. The rest of them - the Slayer, the Watcher, the Witch, and even his helmet-haired tosser of a Sire - they could all just wait. Xander was more important than all of them.

_Now let the night be dark for all of me.  
Let the night be too dark for me to see  
Into the future. Let what will be, be.'_

**Robert Lee Frost**


	8. Poetry Lessons VIII

**Story:** Poetry Lesson VII : Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold  
**Rating:** R for language  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
**Feedback:** would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit!

**Poetry Lesson VII: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

Angel stepped into the apartment wearily, throwing his axe to the floor and shaking off his coat. Things between him and the Fang Gang were strained to say the least. Having met Angelus, some of them for the first time, his crew were looking at him through wary eyes and it hurt his soul to see the doubt and fear there. Cordelia had made her feelings perfectly clear on his actions in Sunnydale, and he sighed at the thought of the apologies he would no doubt have to make to his Childe and his Claimed - Spike would not make it easy for him, he knew that well.

As he walked into the bedroom, a strong scent hit him. Looking around, he could see no-one there, but the smell of Spike and Xander was incredibly strong.

"Spike, you bastard!" His king sized bed was a mess - a tangle of sheets and pillows clearly showing previous occupation, a strong smell of semen and blood making it perfectly obvious what the occupants had been up to. The demon inside him was writhing angrily at the insult and he pushed it down. As he stepped closer, he could see a note had been staked to the headboard, and ripping it from it's moorings he read it scowling: _Anglel(us)_

Your demon bint let us in – seemed to think we had the right to a little bit of payback for your shenanigans.

I know you've always wanted my Boy, but I'm telling ya now if I catch you within ten feet of him ever again my face will be the last thing you see before I stake ya. Consider yourself warned – next time, all the pleas in the world from the Slayer and her daft group won't save ya!

Hope you enjoy the little surprises we left for ya!

Remember:

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid"

and in case you can't translate that you pathetic bog-trottin loser, "revenge is a dish best served cold"!

Ta ta

S & X

P.S. For fucks sake, don't even think of ever changing that bint - she's scary enough as a human!

For a moment, Angel wondered what surprises Spike and Xander had left for him. Thinking about the sort of irritations they had visited on him previously he made a mental note to discard the majority of his toiletries. Their last prank had been to put hair removing cream in his shampoo, dissolved garlic granules in his aftershave, and superglue in his hairgel. He shuddered to think what they might have done this time.

Unable to stop himself, he sat down on the bed, then turned and gathered two of the pillows to his face. Inhaling deeply of the intoxicating scents of both the dark haired human he (and his demon) had long desired under his control and his erstwhile Childe, he reached for the waistband of his trousers... 


	9. Poetry Lessons IX

**Story:** Poetry Lesson VIII: Whither thou goest...  
**Rating:** R for language  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
**Feedback:** would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit!

**Poetry Lesson VIII : Whither thou goest...** _Dear Willow_

Greetings from Alexander Harris, Consort of William the Bloody, House of Aurelius! (I **so** get a kick out of writing that!)

How are things over there in Sunnydale? I heard you made it through the latest apocalypse using your major powers of witchyness - go on with ya bad-self, my favourite red-headed Wicca! Please give my love to the Buffster and Giles - sorry we missed them last time we visited, but next time maybe?

I cannot believe how much I'm enjoying all this travelling - Spike insisted on us doing some sort of 'Grand Tour' but I wasn't convinced. Sometimes he is _such_ the Victorian gentleman. But better than all of the places we've seen - and scrummy food we've eaten - is being with Spike. I know you gave him the Shovel talk, _and_ had a special wooden one made so you could stake him after giving him a beat down, but I think you can safely put it away now.

Willow, he loves me so very very much. And it's not just the sex, although _hubba hubba_! The best way of showing you how much he loves me is that he let me change his hair. Yep, you read that right - he let me change _his hair!_. Actually he lost a bet - never underestimate how many pain au chocolat the XanMan can consume in order not to lose a wager! And although he grumbled, he left off bleaching it and let me shave the blond bits! Gotta tell you he looks seriously sexy with a shaven head and those cheekbones are still as lethal as ever.

Spike says we can have some sort of 'human' commitment ceremony next time we're in the States, although in his words 'those bloody do-gooders could have come to the vamp equivalent if they weren't so squeamish about blood 'n' sex'! He also says if Giles wants to know more about the whole Consort deal, he should ask Angel although maybe don't mention us if he does since Angel hasn't forgiven us yet!

I've got to go if I want this to catch the mail - Spike is taking me for a fancy meal this evening so I have to finish getting all duded up! You should see my wardrobe now - Buffy would drool just seeing my shoes! And I sound _so_ gay now.

Love you always Wills, and see you soon

Xander  
xx

"Ready luv?" Xander looked up from the envelope he was writing, a huge smile splitting his face as he looked up at his lover. Dressed in his trademark black - tight teeshirt, jeans, leather duster - the Big Bad had never looked sexier. And nothing was sexier to Xander than seeing **his** ring on one of those strong, slender fingers.

"Whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge - "

"Oi, you daft git, don't be quoting the bible at me!"

"Whoops, my bad! Was just trying to share some poetry with you".

"Yeah yeah, come on time to eat". Laughing, Spike took his boy by the hand and led him to the doorway. Ruddy typical, he thought to himself, he always ended up with the nutty ones!


End file.
